


角色扮演游戏 1

by JM_kongcheng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JM_kongcheng/pseuds/JM_kongcheng
Summary: 练车文，OOC，文笔渣杀手佐x花魁鸣
Kudos: 1





	角色扮演游戏 1

【佐鸣】角色扮演游戏 1  
杀手佐x花魁鸣

学开车，OOC，文笔渣

醉生楼，火之国帝都最为著名的青楼。不以各类姿色绝佳的美人小倌而著名，而是每年一次的花魁竞拍，让原本与其他青楼相差无几的醉生楼闻名于火之国，甚至是其他国家。  
这一年的花魁是一名异域小倌，小倌并算不上美人，没有白皙的皮肤，没有傲人的身材，只是被面纱遮住的脸上，那双纯净单纯的蓝眸让人痴狂。  
淫靡之地却有这样纯净的人儿，宾客因他失去理智，疯狂喊价，只为得到他。  
花魁的所有权，最终被火之国富商藤野以一千万两黄金夺取。  
让这些人盲目竞拍的花魁，此刻已被灌了药送到藤野的府上，浑身瘫软，一头耀眼的金发随意洒落在床上，不算白皙的皮肤在衣不遮体的红色纱衣下若隐若现，略显坚毅的脸上泛着潮红，纯洁无比的蓝眸微合，泛着点点水光，似是在忍受着什么，一双黛眉痛苦的拧在一起，红润的小嘴微微张起，轻声喘息。  
燥热感愈发强烈，下体的阴茎微微发硬，前端不停有液体流出，后穴也瘙痒难耐，空虚感一阵阵席卷全身，身体不自觉的扭动，想要填补这份空虚。  
“小美人，我来了。”   
房门被推开，藤野一进门看到床上的活色生香，下腹一紧，反手将门关上，猥琐的搓着手走向床畔。  
激动的扯开腰带，一双肥腻的收伸向床上的美人。  
床上的人儿睁开双眼，蓝眸中的纯洁已经不负存在，情欲交织在眼底，本能的想要抵抗伸向自己的双手，只是那微不足道的挣扎，却像是欲拒还迎的勾引，让藤野愈发激动。  
肥腻的手方要抚上床上人儿的肩膀，突然白光一闪，血腥味迅速散开，床边不知何时出现一袭黑衣青年，腰间挂着睚眦楼的追杀令，白皙俊逸的脸上一双黑眸平静深邃，无情无欲，鲜血顺着右手中的长剑低落在地，原本准备享用美味的藤野，已经断气，那双准备亵渎美人的双手也被砍断，掉落在地。  
嫌弃的皱了皱眉，将这肥硕的身体和恶心的双手踢出内室，目光移到床上，对上那泛着情欲的蓝眸，古井无波的黑眸划过一丝异样的情绪。  
两人对视片刻，黑衣青年随手拉过床上的被褥，将那衣不蔽体的人儿遮住，在他起身准备离开之时，衣袖传来轻轻的拉扯，低头望去，是那美人拉住了自己的衣袖   
“求你...救我...”   
似是因为羞耻，原本就泛着潮红的脸又红了几分，身上的空虚燥热让他本能的拉住眼前的人，他的身体需要被人填满，需要被人狠狠的贯穿。  
黑衣青年没有动，定定的看着床上的美人，那张俊逸的面孔依旧是面无表情。  
长久的沉默让本就羞耻的美人缓缓松开拉住黑衣青年的手，就在他准备独自忍耐时，身上的被褥突然被掀开，黑衣青年欺身而上，将美人压于身下  
“告诉我，你叫什么。”   
声如其人，清冷却悦耳，扑面而来的男性气息让美人下意识的瑟缩，唇齿轻启，口吐如兰  
“鸣人，漩涡鸣人”   
“记住，宇智波佐助，你这辈子第一个，也是最后一个男人。”  
低头含住鸣人红润的嘴唇，撬开贝齿，舌头灵巧的与鸣人的舌头纠缠在一起，原本轻柔的吻愈发霸道，疯狂的在鸣人的口中搅动吮吸着他的津液。  
“呼...呼...”   
一吻之后，鸣人大口的喘息，泛着情欲的双眸多了层迷离。  
松开鸣人都唇，细碎的吻落在鸣人的颈脖，舌头在细小的喉结处轻轻打转，随后含住用力吮吸，松开喉结，吻了吻映出的红痕，一路向下，停留在胸前的红缨处。  
因为药效的刺激，粉嫩的红缨微微挺立，隔着红纱舔舐，舌头上下播弄，被水渍浸透的纱衣贴敷在红缨上，淫靡，诱人  
起身坐在鸣人身上，佐助褪去自己的衣衫，同时也撕开了鸣人身上为数不多的布料  
重新伏上鸣人的身体，一手顺着腰侧的曲线向下，探到下体的穴口，轻轻打转。  
“怎么这么淫荡？已经湿透了。”   
俊逸的脸因为情欲变得邪魅，看着鸣人被欲望支配的面孔，佐助轻声讽刺  
迷离的蓝眸对上佐助的双眼，药性的作用愈发明显，大脑已经迷糊的鸣人本能的抬高下体，不停的蹭着佐助，极度空虚的身体迫切需要被填满。  
“佐助...给我...”   
“给你什么？”   
明知故问的问着鸣人，手上的动作并没有停止，后穴不停分泌的淫液让手指很容易探入洞穴，缓缓的抽插几下，弯起手指搜刮内壁  
“嗯...啊...”   
瘙痒难耐的后穴因为手指的进入得到片刻缓解，可是远远不够，他想要更大的东西填满那空虚的地方  
“给我...抱我...”   
“抱你？怎么抱你？”   
又探入一根手指，两只在甬道中不停的抽插打转，下腹的阴茎已经硬的发疼，身上夜冒着密密的细汗，可佐助却是忍耐着，逼着鸣人说出他难以启齿的话  
“你说啊，你不说我怎么知道？”   
“......”  
三根手指在后穴不断进出，原本禁闭的穴口大开，抽离为鸣人开拓的手，将粗大的阴茎抵住穴口，硕大圆润的龟头在穴口轻轻摩擦，浅浅抽插却不深入  
“佐助...”   
双手挽上佐助的脖子，情欲使得一双蓝眸泛着泪光  
“佐助，进来...”   
娇媚勾人的声音并没有让佐助松动，粗大的阴茎依旧抵着穴口，甚至连微微的抽插都停了下来  
“鸣人，告诉我，想让我怎么做？”   
委屈的看着伏在自己身上的人，见他并不打算放过自己，鸣人闭上双眼，声细如蚊  
“干我...”   
“大点声，没听见”   
邪魅的勾了勾唇角，佐助将龟头挺进穴口后边停了下来。  
动了动下体，穴口的龟头让后穴的瘙痒更加明显  
想要...想要被填满...   
“想要佐助干我...啊嗯...”   
话音刚落，佐助一个用力将阴茎插入鸣人的后穴，没有丝毫缓冲，整根没入，突然起来的快感刺激的鸣人大叫出声  
“你早这么说不就好了。”   
将阴茎整根抽出再狠狠插入，不给鸣人丝毫喘息的机会  
“慢...啊哈...慢点...”   
后穴传来的刺激让鸣人搂住佐助，身下传来的快感让鸣人紧紧抠着他的背膀  
将阴茎抽出，翻转鸣人的身体，让他跪趴在床上，从后面将阴茎插入后穴，快速抽插  
“好...深...唔”   
俯身吻住鸣人，一手绕道前方爱抚鸣人的稚嫩，上下撸动，一手抚上他的胸膛，揉捏着胸前的罂粒  
前后夹击，不停的刺激让鸣人越发亢奋，纤细的腰杆伴随着佐助的冲撞扭动，嘴中溢出的呻吟消失在佐助口中  
感觉到佐助的抽插越发凶猛，鸣人抓住玩弄自己稚嫩的手，低声哀求  
“太快了...佐助...慢...慢点”  
没有理会鸣人的哀求，佐助用力捏了下鸣人的稚嫩，突如其来的刺激让鸣人后穴一阵收缩，紧致的内壁包裹着佐助的硕大，爽的他低声闷哼  
“额...啊...”  
达到高潮的鸣人泻出一股白液，浑身乏力的瘫软到床上  
“不行了？我可还没满足...”  
抱起瘫倒床上的鸣人，让他做到自己身上，这样的体位让阴茎更加深入后穴。  
扶着鸣人的腰杆，用力顶撞鸣人，虽然没有大幅度的抽插，可每次顶撞都达到深处的敏感点，源源不断的快感让后穴强烈收缩，淫液顺着两人的交合处流到床上  
长长的金发因为顶撞不断摇晃，发尾扫着两人交合的地方，沾染上些许淫水  
连结着鸣人的后穴，佐助抱着鸣人让他转身面对着自己，没在后穴中的阴茎因为转动摩擦着内壁，让鸣人原本已经瘫软的稚嫩再次挺立  
将鸣人的双腿折到胸前，重新将他压到床上，时深时浅，时快时慢，刺激的鸣人娇喘不停，呻吟连连  
再次猛烈抽插几十下之后，佐助下腹一紧，滚烫的精液喷射到后穴深处，烫的鸣人浑身微微抽搐  
射精结束后，佐助没有抽出半软的阴茎，就这样放在鸣人的后穴中，抱着他躺在床上。  
窝在佐助怀里，鸣人扭动着身子想找个舒适的位置，可下体的连结让他怎么动都觉得不舒服  
“佐助...”  
本想哀求佐助让他拔出来，祈求还没说出口，屁股便被滚烫干燥的大手握住抚摸揉捏  
“既然鸣人这么热情，那就再来一次吧。”  
“佐助，我不...唔...”  
将鸣人拒绝的话语堵回嘴里，细细吮吸着鸣人口中的甘甜，埋在鸣人体内的阴茎慢慢变硬，缓缓摩擦紧致的内壁，细碎的呻吟，低沉的喘息，彻夜不断。  
>>>>>  
临近午时，火之国帝都的大街上，一位黑发黑眸的黑衣男子，驭着一匹宝马，缓步向皇城走去  
在他的怀里，鎏金色的罩衣中，密不透风的包裹这一个人，除了从缝隙中溜出的一丝金发，看不到任何地方  
“混蛋佐助，你昨晚再来迟点我就被那个油腻胖子碰了！还有！那个药是谁下的！”  
紧了紧怀中不安分的人儿，轻夹马肚，加快了回皇城的步伐  
“那个人我已经处理了。”  
想到那个胖子差点亵渎了他的人，就觉得光是砍掉双手再杀死根本不足以宣泄心中的愤怒，应该狠狠的折磨致死才对  
“那个药...不是你说想玩扮演青楼花魁的吗，既然是青楼的人，用点药不是更真实？”  
一手探入罩衣中，准确的抚上还流着水的后穴，怀中的鸣人一阵颤抖，身体向佐助怀中凑了凑  
“混蛋，快点回宫吧，身上黏黏的难受死了！”  
低头看了眼缩在怀中的鸣人，一向淡漠的脸上多了分柔和的笑容，挥手拍了拍马，得到指令的马小跑起来，带着两人飞快的向皇城奔去。


End file.
